After War Is Good Time
by Ara Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke kembali setelah perang dunia shinobi 4, lalu ia memiliki tujuan baru. Apakah tujuan baru Sasuke itu? Femnaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna di sini saya Author baru jadi saya minta maaf kalo banyak salahnya, hehehehe :D OK langsung aja gak usah banyak ke banyakan bacot.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : UCHIHA SASUKE X NAMIKAZE NARUTO (FEMALE)**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE(?), ROMANCE **

**RATING : T – M (mungkin)**

**WARNING : TYPO, AFTER WAR, SASUKE BACK, ALUR CEPAT(mungkin?), PENDEK(mungkin?), OOC, ACAK-ACAKAN DLL **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**AFTER WAR IS GOOD TIME **

**CHAPTER 1 **

Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi usai, yang ternyata di menangkan Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi dengan mengalahkan duo Uchiha. Dengan usainya perang tersebut kedamaianpun tercipta dan para shinobi pun merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan suka cita, namun tidak untuk tokoh utama kita ini yang sekarang sedang pundung. Ada apa dengan tokoh utama kita ini …

**FLASHBACK ON**

"APA!" masih syok dengan kata-kata tou-san nya, yang belum menghilang karena belum di lepas dari segel Edo Tensei.

"ya, begitulah naruto sebenarnya kamu terlahir sebagai perempuan." jawab sang tou-san a.k.a Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"Ta-tapi ke-kenapa tou-san melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya sang anak a.k.a Naruto ingin meminta penjelasan pada tou-san nya.

"Karena tou-san dan kaa-san ingin kamu bias kuat menahan apa yang terjadi setelah pristiwa itu(penyerangan kyuubi). Pasti keadaannya akan sulit jadi kami sepakat untuk membuat segel yang bisa menyembunyikan gender asli mu untuk beberapa saat dan jika kamu sudah berumur 17 tahun segel itu akan menghilang." Kepalanya masih tertunduk setelah selesai menjelaskannya pada Naruto "Gomen gomen gomen Naru…." Ucapannya di potong Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tou-san dan kaa-san melakukan semua ini juga untuk kebaikan Naru. Jadi Naru tidak akan membenci tou-san dan kaa-san, hehehe…." Ujarnya dengan cengiran lima jari nya. Dan dengan ucapan Naruto ini membuat hati Minato lega, karena ia mengira Naruto akan membencinya.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu tou-san akan pergi sekarang. Orochimaru cepat lep….." perkataan Minato di potong lagi oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu tou-san tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya jadi perempuan" Minato terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan anak satu satunya itu.

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada teman teman perempuanmu Naru-chan, hahaha" ucap sang tou-san pada putri nya itu "ya, sudah tou-san akan pergi sekarang pasti kaa-san mu sudah menunggu tou-san disana, jaa Naru-chan. Baiklah Orochimaru kau bisa lepas segelnya sekarang" ucapnya.

"Tou-san ….."

"…"tou-san nya diam dan hanya memberikan cengiran khas nya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ya, itu lah yang membuat tokoh utama kita pundung seperti itu bukan karena ia tidak menyukai wujud nya sebagai perempuan tapi karena ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya jadi perempuan karena yang selama ini ia tahu hanya hal hal yang berkaitan dengan laki laki dan ia agak malu sendiri karena ia dulu sering mempertontonkan wujud perempuannya yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja walaupun itu hanya jutsu mesum nya saja, tapi bentuk tubuh jutsu mesum nya itu sangat mirip dengan wujud nya yang sekarang yang beda hanyalah kulitnya saja yang sekarang jadi putih.

Saat teman temannya mengetahui bahwa Naruto sebenarnya adalah perempuan mereka semua kaget termasuk Sasuke (namun ia bisa menutupinya dengan wajah stoicnya) dan para pasukan aliansi (setelah Naruto menjelaskan kepada mereka semua kenapa ia menjadi perempuan), terutama untuk Hinata karena ia sudah menyukai Naruto(masih laki laki) dari kecil dan menyatakan cintannya pada Naruto(masih laki laki) pada saat penyerangan Pain ke Konoha.

"Oooohhhhhh….." hanya itu lah tanggapan dari teman temannya setelah selesai dari kaget mereka.

"Na-Naru-ruto-ku … eh Na-Naru-chan me-memang ca-ntik ji-jika ja-di perempuan" ujar salah satu teman perempuannya yang memiliki rambut indigo dan memiliki mata khas klan Hyuuga a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata dengan malu malu walaupun Naruto sudah nenjadi ke wujud asli nya yaitu perempuan.

"Benarkah? Hinata…" ujarnya denagn mata blink blink dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Yang di katakan Hinata itu benar Naruto kau terlihat cantik dalam wujud perempuan apalagi kalau kau hanya …." Ucapan teman Naruto yang memiliki tanda segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu terpotong oleh pukulan seorang teman perempuan Naruto.

"Jangan MESUM Kiba !" seru teman perempuan Naruto.

"Ittai, kenapa kau memukulku Sakura" seru Kiba pada orang yang memukulnya a.k.a Sakura.

"Karena kau memikirkan hal hal yang MESUM" seru Sakura pada Kiba "dari pada kau memikirkan hal hal mesum mu itu lebih baik bantu yang lain sana" lanjutnya pada Kiba.

"huh…, iya iya" jawab Kiba dengan agak malas karena ia masih lelah seteah melawan duo Uchiha itu. Sementara itu orang yang sedang di bicarakan hanya tersenyum canggung melihat itu dan teman temannya yang di situ hanya terseyum juga melihat itu.

Setelah Kiba menyusul temannya yang lain yang ternyata sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri yang masih asik dengan pikiran Mesumnya, untuk membantu shinobi lain yang terluka agar mendapat perawatan dari ninja medis.

"Hei, apa kalian bisa mengajari aku bagaimana jadi perempuan?" Tanya Naruto kepada teman teman perempuannya setelah semua teman laki laki pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Nanti saja setelah kita sampai Konoha aku akan ajarkan kau menjadi perempuan" seru salah satu temannya yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat yang di ikat ekor kuda dan bermata aquamarine a.k.a Yamanaka Ino dengan background api membara di belakangnya karena saking semangatnya.

"Iya setelah kita sampai di Konoha saja" seru salah satu teman perempuannya yang memiliki rambut Pink a.k.a Haruno Sakura dan ucapan itu mendapat anggukan dari teman teman lainnya Hinata dan Tenten.

"Terima kasih teman teman" ucap Naruto lalu memeluk semua teman temannya

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang menyeringai melihat mereka semua, tidak bukan melihat mereka semua tapi hanya melihat satu orang yang sedang berbicara dengan teman teman lainnya dan itu membuat ia tambah semangat untuk memiliki sosok itu untuknya sendiri.

'Kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya Naruto dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya' batin pemuda itu dengan seringaian yang makin terlihat mengerikan melebihi seringaian iblis, lalu pemuda itu pergi dari tempat itu dan entah mau kemana.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah mereka semua selesai mengobati shinobi yang terluka, sekarang mereka semua sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke desa masing masing untuk berkumpul dengan orang orang yang mereka sayangi, yang sudah mereka tinggal selama beberapa hari untuk berperang melawan duo Uchiha. Dan pada saat shinobi Konoha sedang menuju desa mereka, terdapat pertengkaran kecil antara dua orang berbeda gender.

"Teme … jangan terlalu dekat seperti ini denganku, kau membuatku risih!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah dengan mata berwarna sapphire turunan dari tou-san nya a.k.a Naruto.

"Berisik dobe kau mau membuatku tuli" ujar seorang pemuda yang berada di dekat gadis itu dengan rambut raven yang melawan arah gravitasi dan memiliki mata berwarna onyx a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, dia adalah keturunan klan Uchiha terakhir.

"Kalau begitu jangan terlalu dekat seperti ini!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam akan ku makan kau" ujar Sasuke santai dan di sertai seringaian di wajahnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa weeeeee" ujar Naruto menantang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau yang memintanya sendiri Naruto" ujar Sasuke cepat dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di depan Naruto, kemudian ia langsung memeluk Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan rakusnya.

"eh..ah.. sas..sukeh… hentikan!" teriak Naruto di sela desahannya. Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan Hiraishin atau Shushin untuk kabur(gomen kalo tulisan jutsunya salah) karena chakra nya sudah terkuras cukup banyak saat melawan duo Uchiha itu, jadi Naruto hanya berontak saja dan berharap Sasuke akan melepaskannya.

"Tidak" ujar pemuda itu singkat di sela sela ciuman panas itu.

Dan kenapa Sasuke berani melakukan hal semacam itu? Karena mereka berdua sekarang ada di urutan paling belakang seluruh shinobi Konoha.

"eh…ah…sukeh…eh….ah….sukeh…." desahan Naruto semakin menjadi saat Sasuke mulai menyentuh dan meremas dadanya yang berukuran tidak kecil dan tidak besar. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam gua.

"heh!? Dimana ini?" ujarnya kaget dan sekaligus bertanya kepada Sasuke yang berada di depannya dengan seringai yang berada di wajahnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto takut.

"Tenanglah sekarang kita berada di gua" ujar Sasuke dengan seringai yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Gua?" beo Naruto.

"Ya, gua" ujar Sasuke lagi dan makin mendekati Naruto.

"Mau apa kau membawaku ke sini TEME!" teriaknya.

"Tentu saja untuk membuatmu jadi milikku seutuhnya, dobe" ujarnya santai dan langsung menerjang Naruto.

"TEME HENTIKAN!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan Sasuke dan ternyata berhasil ia langsung menggunakan Hiraishin no jutsu dengan sisa chakra nya yang masih ada untuk kabur dari Sasuke walaupun nanti ia akan istirahat cukup lama untuk memulihkan chakra nya kembali. Sasuke hanya mendecih karena ia gagal untuk membuat Naruto jadi miliknya seutuhnya kemudian Sasuke menyusul Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Salah satu alasan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha adalah karena Naruto ya karena Naruto.

Sementara itu saat perjalanan menuju Konoha Naruto masih menggrutu tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada dirinya.

"Huh! Ada apa dengan si teme itu!" serunya marah "lalu kenapa dia melakukan itu dan apa maksudnya dari 'tentu saja untuk membuatmu jadi milikku seutuhnya'?" lanjutnya agak bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan pada dirinya tadi.

**TBC**

**PLEASE RnR **


	2. Chapter 2

** Arigatou yang udah mau baca serta review fanfic ara, sebenernya fanfic ini menurut ara bukan rate M tapi T+ karna gak di jelasin secara detail itu'nya', tapi terserah readers aja yang menilai and this is chapter 2, oh ya hampir lupa disini Naru tetap jadi perempuan sampe abis chapter. This is chapter 2 … **

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : UCHIHA SASUKE X NAMIKAZE NARUTO (FEMALE)**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE(?), ROMANCE **

**RATING : T – M (mungkin)**

**WARNING : FEMNARU, TYPO, AFTER WAR, SASUKE BACK, ALUR CEPAT(mungkin?), PENDEK(mungkin?), OOC, ACAK-ACAKAN DLL **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**AFTER WAR IS GOOD TIME **

**CHAPTER 2**

Setelah Naruto sampai Konoha ia agak terkejut dengan kondisi desanya sekarang, ya iyalah terkejut karena sebagian dari desanya hancur akibat serangan meleset Juubi dan untungnya tidak ada korban karena penduduk desa sudah diungsikan ke tempat yang aman.

Lalu ketika ia ingin kembali ke apartemennya, ia kembali di kejutkan dengan keadaan apartemennya yang sekarang sudah rata dengan tanah.

"Hah ternyata serangan Juubi mengenai apartemenku" Naruto hanya bisa pasrah "lalu aku harus tinggal dimana!" lanjutnya frustasi

'di rumah Hinata tidak mungkin , Shikamaru tidak, Ino tidak, ….' Ketika masih berpikir ia akan tinggal dimana untuk sementara waktu sampai apartemennya di perbaiki, Naruto di kejutkan oleh seseorang.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumah ku, dobe" ujar seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku TEME" teriak Naruto kepada pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Hn"

"Hah, memang Mansion mu tidak hancur, tadi aku lihat semua Mansion hancur tapi tidak sampai parah seperti apartemenku ini" kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke Mansion mu teme!" serunya semangat dan ia sudah lupa apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tadi saat perjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Dan dengan jawaban itu membuat Sasuke menyringai.

Selama dalam perjalanan mereka banyak melihat penduduk desa yang mulai memperbaiki rumah mereka yang hancur dan selama itu juga Naruto terus menggandeng(baca : menyeret) Sasuke, hal ini membuat Sasuke menambahkan seringaiannya.

"Teme" ujar Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Teme, apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas dan membuat Naruto sweetdrop

'Ternyata dia tidak berubah' batin Naruto.-kau salah naruto dia jadi mesum#dichidori sasuke#

Ya, setelah lama berjalan dalam keheningan yang sangat menyiksa bagi Naruto, kini mereka sudah sampai di depan Mansion Sasuke, Mansion Uchiha.

"Teme, kamar ku dimana ya?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka memasuki Mansion Uchiha.

"Terserah, kau boleh menempati kamar yang kamu mau" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn"

"Yey, arigatou teme" ujar Naruto seraya memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Sampai kapan kau memelukku, dobe?" goda Sasuke yang tentu saja dapat membuat muka Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mukamu merah, dobe." Godanya lagi.

"Berisik" dan dengan itu ia langsung lari ke salah satu kamar yang ada di Mansion itu setelah berbelok kekiri.

'Haduh ada apa denganku kenapa mukaku panas dan jantungku berdebar debar seperti ini' batin Naruto memikirkan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah memikirkan hal aneh itu ia langsung ke tempat tidur yang ada di kamar itu ia tidak mandi dulu karena masih sangat lelah dan lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Saat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya untuk istirahat ia agak terkejut karena di depannya kini ada Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan kaos(jaket udah di lepas) yang agak tersibak ke atas dan menampilkan sedikit bagian bawah payudaranya yang sangat menggoda. Kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Naruto lalu dengan rakusnya Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sampai gadis itu mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat hebat dan hal itu membuat Sasuke terangsang untuk segera melakukannya namun ia masih ingin bersenang senang lebih dulu dengan Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke beralih ke leher jenjang Naruto dan dengan cepat Sasuke 'menjilat,menggigit,menghisap' leher jenjang Naruto untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya dan kedua tangan Sasuke yang tadi menganggur kini mulai bergerak ke arah payudara Naruto lalu kedua tangan itu meremas dan memilin puting payudara itu sampai memerah, dan hal itu membuat Naruto mendesah sangat hebat.

"ah … eh … ah … eh … ah …" dan desahan itu terus keluar dari mulut Naruto saat Sasuke mengulum dan menggigit puncak payudara kanan Naruto, setelah melepas kaos yang Naruto pakai (naruto belum memakai bra) dan tangan sebelah kanan Sasuke yang tadi digunakan untuk meremas dan memilin kini berpindah ke bawah dan mulai melucuti penghalang yang ada disana dan setelah itu Sasuke menyeringai di sela sela kegiatan mengulumnya karena tangannya merasakan ada cairan yang membasahi daerah kewanitaan Naruto. Kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke melepas semua pakaiannya dan menaiki tubuh Naruto lagi namun saat ingin menaiki tubuh Nartuto lagi, tiba tiba kepalanya mulai pusing dan pandangannya mengabur setelah itu Sasuke pingsan di samping Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat menjelang malam hari Naruto baru bangun dan ia merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian, lalu dengan keadaan setengan sadar Naruto mulai mencoba untuk duduk namun usahanya sia sia karena ada sebuah tangan yang menghalanginya, kemudian Naruto mengikuti arah tangan itu dan seketika mata biru sapphire itu membelalak kaget melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kyaaaaaa !" teriak Naruto dan secara reflek ia langsung menendan tubuh si pemilik tangan itu sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku TEME!" teriak Naruto pada si pemilik tangan tadi a.k.a Sasuke.

"Cih, kau berisik sekali dobe" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Jawab saja peretanyaanku TEME!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Ini bukan kamarmu dobe tapi ini kamarku" jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kau bilang aku boleh menggunakan semua kamar yang ada di sinikan!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Hn, tapi kau tidak boleh menggunakan kamarku dobe" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi kau tidak bilang seperti itu teme"

"Hn"

"Huh!" ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipi dan seketika matanya membelalak lagi saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun dan banyak sekali bercak merah di tubuhnya.

"A-ap-apa yang terjadi saat aku tidur teme" ucapnya terbata bata, seketika Sasuke menyeringai mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Tidak terjadi apa apa dobe" ucapnya masih di sertai seringai di wajahnya.

"La-la-lalu ke-kena-napa tubuhku banyak sekali bercak merah dan telanjang?" Tanyanya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Itu hanya tanda kepemilikanku atas dirimu, dobe" jawabnya masih di sertai seringai di wajahnya dan seringai itu semakin terpampang jelas saat melihat ekspresi pada wajah Naruto karena dengan mudahnya Naruto mempercayai bahwa ia sudah menjadi milik Sasuke seutuhnya padahal Sasuke belum memasukkan miliknya dan mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ja-jadi se-seka-rang …" ucap Naruto terbata bata.

"Hn, kau benar sekarang kau sudah jadi milikku seutuhnya" ujarnya sedikit berbohong.

Lalu setelah itu Naruto memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai karena dengan mudahnya ia di kalahkan oleh si teme sialan itu. Saat di kamar mandi Naruto terus memperhatikan tubuhnya yang banyak sekali bercak merah, dan Naruto baru ingat kalau sekarang ia adalah seorang perempuan jadi itu artinya sekarang ia akan menjadi 'ISTRI' Sasuke teme sialan itu.-pantas kamu dapat panggilan dobe naruto#di rasen shuriken naruto#

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto di kamar mandi, Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya menyeringai puas.-dasar licik#di amaterasu Sasuke#

Dan ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk, ia di kejutkan dengan adanya Sasuke yang sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi ala keluarga Uchiha dengan kaos bewarna biru dongker dan lambang clan Uchiha di belakang serta celana panjang bewarna hitam sambil membawa pakaian yang hampir sama yang di kenakan Sasuke hanya bedanya jika Sasuke memakai celana panjang bewarna hitam maka Naruto memakai rok bewarna biru dongker selutut yang Sasuke ambil dari lemari pakaian milik mendiang kaa-sannya.

"He? Pakaian siapa itu teme dan mana pakaianku?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke karena pakaiannya tidak ada.

"Kaa-san dan Kau sudah tidak membutuhkan pakaian itu jelek itu, sekarang pakai ini saja" jawab Sasuke datar.

"He! Jelek katamu" Naruto merasa tidak terima karena pakaiannya di bilang jelek.

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, hah?"

"Hn, sudah jelaskan dobe pakaian itu sudah robek sana sini" jawab Sasuke " dasar dobe" lanjunya lagi.

"huh" ujarnya kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dalam hatinya ia juga membenarkan bahwa pakaiannya sudah jelek. Lalu setelah itu Naruto mengambil pakaian itu dari Sasuke, dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum puas, dengan Naruto memakai pakaian itu sudah pasti penduduk desa akan mengira bahwa Naruto sekarang adalah seorang Uchiha bukan Uzumaki atau Namikaze. Sebenarnya Naruto belum mejadi Uchiha seutuhnya karena Sasuke belum memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Naruto, namun karena Naruto dobe jadi dengan mudahnya ia percaya pada Sasuke. Pikiran Sasuke terhenti saat ia mendengar teriakan dari Naruto.

"TEME KELUAR!" teriak Naruto yang sudah menyadari bahwa jati dirinya sekarang adalah perempuan dan ia merasa malu kalau ada laki laki yang melihat tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku malu,teme!" teriaknya dengan muka merah menahan malu.

"Bukankah kau sudah menjadi milikku, dobe" ujar Sasuke.

"Eeemmm … iya si tapi aku belum terbiasa dengan ini semua, Teme" ucap Naruto.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lalu pergi dari kamarnya tapi sebelum pergi Sasuke, ia menyempatkan untuk mencium bibir Naruto sebentar.

"DASAR TEME BAKA ERO HENTAI !" teriak Naruto, setelah Sasuke pergi dari kamar. Kemudian Naruto memakai pakaian yang di berikan Sasuke tadi, namun saat memakai rok ia agak risih karena tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas tapi ia tetap memakainya karena tidak ada pakain lain di lemari kamar itu.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaian Naruto langsung keluar dari kamar dan ingin langsung pergi ke kedai ramen favoritnya namun ketika Naruto ingin membuka pintu Mansion itu ia diganggu oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku lapar dan aku mau ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi" jawab Naruto datar.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas dan langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"He?"Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya bertanda bingung namun ia tidak ambil pusing dan langsung menggenggam balik tangan Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Saat mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju kedai ramen, mereka banyak sekali mendapat sapaan dari penduduk yang masih berlalu lalang sore itu dan Naruto membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum khasnya(yang sekarang sudah mengetahui bahwa sang pahlawan perang mereka adalah perempuan) sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja menanggapi sapaan dari penduduk. Dan ada penduduk desa yang berbisik bisik mengenai mereka.

"Wah ternyata benar kalau Uzumaki Naruto anak dari Yondaime Hokage-sama itu seorang perempuan"

"He? Uzumaki, Bukannya sekarang adalah Namikaze"

"Namikaze katamu? Apa kamu tidak lihat sekarang ia sudah menjadi Uchiha"

"Uchiha?"

"Iya lihat saja sendiri"

"Hm, kau benar"

Ya, itulah bisikan dari penduduk desa yang dapat Sasuke dengar dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai sementara Naruto, dia tidak mendengar bisikan bisikan penduduk karena sibuk memikirkan ramen yang mengepul lezat di hadapannya.

"Paman aku pesan satu miso ramen" ucap Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai kedai ramen milik paman Teuchi yang ternyata tidak terkena dampak dari serangan bijudama milik Juubi.

"Wah, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang orang bahwa kau seorang perempuan Naruto" ucap paman Teuchi ketika tahu siapa pelanggannya.

"Hehehe…" Naruto hanya nyengir lima jari sambil menggaruk garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan kau sangat cantik dan imut Naru-chan, hihihi …" timpal seorang perempuan berambut hitam a.k.a Ayame anak dari paman Teuchi yang selalu membantu tou-sannya bekerja.

"Mou, jangan menggodaku Ayame-nee" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang justru menambah kesan imut. Jika saja ini bukan tempat umum mungkin Sasuke akan langsung menerjang Naruto.

"Oh, ya dan kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ayame-nee kepada Sasuke.

"Miso" jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Baiklah pesanan akan segera datang" ujar Ayame-nee kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ketika pesanan datang Naruto langsung melahap ramennya dengan cepat dan itu membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya sweatdrop 'ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali jika ada ramen dihadapannya' batin Sasuke.

"Berapa paman?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen.

"Kau dan suamimu tidak perlu bayar anggap saja sebagai hadiah dari kami untuk sang pahlawan perang" jawab paman Teuchi yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"He? suami?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya kan Uchiha-san?" Tanya paman Teuchi memastikan.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat. Dan langsung menggandeng (baca : menyeret) Naruto yang masih bingung dengan ucapan paman Teuchi tadi keluar dari kedai ramen itu sebelum Naruto keluar ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas ramen gratisnya.-dasar dobe #di odama rasengan Naruto#

"Dasar anak muda" ucap paman Teuchi sambil menggelen gelengkan kepala.

Setelah keluar dari kedai ramen Sasuke memutuskan untuk jalan jalan keliling Konoha sambil menggandeng Naruto.

"Teme" panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Aku senang kau mau kembali ke Konoha Sasuke. Dan itu artinya aku sudah menepati janjiku kepada Sakura-chan" ungkap Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau membawaku kembali hanya untuk menepati janjimu kepada perempuan itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit emosi.

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Karena…" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal karena tidak tahu jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaannya.

"Naru-nee!" teriak seseorang itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh, Konohamaru ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada seseorang yang memanggil namanya tadi yang ternyata adalah Konohamaru.

"Wah, ternyata benar apa kata orang orang bahwa Naru-nee seorang perempuan" ujar Konohamaru sambil memegang dagu ala detektif kemudian ia memperhatikan tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan dan Sasuke yang mengetahui tatapan aneh itu langsung merangkul pinggul Naruto dan langsung mencium bibir Naruto cukup lama yang menandakan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Konohamaru yang baru pertama kali melihat adegan ciuman seperti di depannya ini tak mampu menyembunyikan mukanya yang sekarang sudah merah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke karena malu. Sementara Naruto yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke hanya tadi bisa diam mematung.

"Ada apa kau memanggil Naru-koi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara datarnya sambil menyeringai kepada Konohamaru.

"Emm … ano … eto …" ujar Konohamaru sedikit gugup.

"Hn" alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"Na-naru-nee dan te-teman-nya yang ber-berna-nama Sas-suke Uchi-ha be-besok pa-pagi di-disu-suruh meng-ha-dap Hokage-sama" jawab Konohamaru tergagap gagap seperti Hinata.

"Hn, baiklah besok kami akan ke sana" ujar Sasuke datar masih disertai seringai di wajahnya. Lalu ia menggandeng (baca : menyeret) Naruto yang dari tadi diam tak bergerak seperti patung pergi dari jalan itu meninggalkan Konohamaru sendirian.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI TEME!" teriak Naruto setelah jiwanya kembali ketubuhnya.

"Bisa kau kecilkan lagi suaramu, dobe" ujar Sasuke karena merasa terganggu dengan suara'merdu' Naruto.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku" perintah Naruto.

"Menciummu" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan suara naik satu oktaf.

"Memang tidak boleh?, sekarang kau adalah milikku jadi terserah aku mau melakukan apapun kepadamu"

"Err … boleh si"

"Dan satu lagi nama mu bukan Naruto Uzumaki atau Namikaze melainkan Naruto Uchiha" ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"He? Naruto Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hn, karena sekarang kau adalah istriku" jawab Sasuke.

"Oh" Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria namun

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Apa katamu tapi kapan kita menikah,hah!" teriak Naruto setelah mencerna kata kata Sasuke tadi.

"Itu bisa di atur. Yang terpenting aku sudah memasukkan sesuatu milikku ke dalam tubuhmu" Ucap Sasuke sedikit berbohong.

"'memasukkan sesuatu milikku'" beo Naruto.

"Dasar dobe" ucap Sasuke.

"Hei teme apa yang kau maksud 'memasukkan sesuatu milikku'?" Tanya Narruto.

"Percuma menjelaskannya padamu lebih baik di praktekkan saja" ucap Sasuke disertai seringai di wajahnya. Kemudian Sasuke menggandeng (baca : menyeret) Naruto untuk segera sampai ke Mansion Uchiha. Setelah sampai di dalam Mansion Uchiha, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto rakus hingga sang pemilik mendesah sebenarnya Naruto ingin melawan tapi tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya. Lama kelamaan Naruto mulai membalas ciuman panas Sasuke ddan hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya, kemudian tangan Sasuke yang dari tadi menganggur kini mulai bergerak mengikuti lekuk tubu Naruto yang provisional itu dan berhenti pada pantat Naruto dan mulai meremas remas pantat itu lalu salah satu tangan mulai menyusup ke pakaian yang Naruto kenakan dan mulai meraba raba punggung mulus Naruto lalu melepas ikatan bra Naruto dan langsung membuang bra itu ke sembarang tempat hal itu membuat Naruto kaget dan mulai memberontak (yang di kamar naruto lagi tidur pulas jadi gak bisa berontak) namun tidak berhasil karena Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto. Dan Sasuke mulai meremas remas payudara Naruto sesekali memilin puncak payudara itu hingga sang pemilik mendesah. Kemudian Sasuke mempraktekkan penjelasannya tadi. OK kita tinggalkan si Uchiha mesum ini dengan gadisnya untuk bersenang senang.#di chidori Sasuke#

**The Other Place**

"Hinata ayo temani aku kemansion Sasuke-kun, ya" pinta seorang gadis berambut pink a.k.a Sakura Haruno kepada temannya.

"Baiklah" jawab temannya yang memiliki rambut indigo dan mata khas clan hyuuga a.k.a Hinata Hyuuga.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu gerbang mansion Sasuke mereka sayup sayup mendengar suara desahan seorang perempuan.

"Hinata apa kau dengar suara itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata "dan sepertinya aku kenal dengan chakra ini" Lanjutnya.

"In-i i-ni seperti chakra milik Naruto/Naru-chan" Setelah mengatakan itu mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mansion itu dengan mendobrak pintu gerbang mansion lalu menerjang pintu rumah mansion itu, setelah mendobrak pintu rumah mansion itu muka mereka langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena mereka berdua sedang melihat orang yang mereka kenal sedang bercinta.

"Sasuke-kun/Naru-chan" ujar mereka tidak percaya.

"Hosh hosh hn, mau apa hosh kalian kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin dan datar di tambah dengan deathglare mematiknnya sambil terengah engah. Sasuke marah tentu karena sedang asik asiknya bercinta malah diganggu dua pengacau padahal ia dan Naruto sudah hampir klimaks untuk yang ke empat kalinya. Sementara Naruto diam saja karena lelah melayani nafsu Sasuke. Saat ini posisi Naruto di atas dan Sasuke di bawah.

"Go-go-gom-men" ucap mereka meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruto. Lalu mereka pergi dari mansion itu dengan muka merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Huh! Hosh mari kita hosh lanjutkan acara hosh kita Naruto" ujar Sasuke meminta melanjutkan acara bercinta mereka yang sempat terganggu oleh dua orang pengacau tadi. Sasuke memmutar badan agar ia kembali di atas, di bukanya kaki Naruto dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan tempo lambat dengan tangan kanan yang terus meremas remas payudara kiri Naruto dan tangan kiri melakukan hal yang sama yaitu meremas remas payudara kanan Naruto serta sesekali memilin puncak payudara Naruto dan bibirnya terus mencium dengan ganas leher dan bibir Naruto bergantian hal itu membuat Naruto mendesah sangat kuat. Sementara Naruto, ia juga menggerak gerakkan pinggulnya sesuai tempo dan sesekali tangannya yang lentik itu menekan tengkuk Sasuke agar memperdalam ciumannya, Lama kelamaan temponya menjadi cepat karena sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai klimaks dan ketika itu terjadi mereka menyebut nama pasangan masing masing.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

Dan Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya lagi ke dalam tubuh Naruto untuk yang ke empat kalinya, setelah itu mereka berbaring menghadap langit langit rumah dengan napas yang mulai teratur.

"Sasuke" Tanya Naruto setelah napasnya kembali teratur.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kenapa … kenapa kau ingin memiliki ku, Suke?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai memejamkan mata karena kelelahan pada Sasuke.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Naruto" Kata Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Dulu Hinata pernah mengatakan itu padaku pada saat penyerangan Pain ke Konoha" diam sejenak "apa dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sekarang?" Tanya Naruto polos(?) karena dia memang tidak tau apa itu cinta.

"Dasar baka dobe" kata Sasuke bukan menjawab malah mengejek dan hal itu membuat dahi Naruto berkedut.

"DASAR TEME PANTAT AYAM!" teriak Naruto dan ingin berdiri namun terjatuh lagi karena merasakan daerah kewanitaannya sakit.

"ukh…" rintih Naruto saat daerah kewanitaannya sakit.

"Tidak bisa berdiri, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"…" Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Mungkin tadi aku terlalu bersemangat memasukkan milikku kedalam lubangmu, jadi biar aku gendong saja kau ke kamarku untuk istirahat" ujar Sasuke dan langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan Naruto tidak menolak karena daerah kewanitaannya sangat sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

**TBC**

**Aduh gimana certanya … lanjut? **

**Please RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo minna … gomen gak bisa balas satu satu. Oh, ya jangan panggil ara senpai karena ara masih baru disini. Kemarin ada yang tanya :**

**Apa Sasuke dan Naruto akan menikah?**

**Karena ara suka yang happy happy jadi menurut kamu mereka nikah gak? Udah ara kasih klue tu**

**Kok ceritanya mirip sama ff lain?**

**Maaf, kalo cerita ara mirip ama cerita yang kamu sebutin tapi jujur ara belum pernah baca ff yang kamu sebutin itu hehehe**

**Ok gak usah basa basi lagi This is Chapter 3 …**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : UCHIHA SASUKE X NAMIKAZE NARUTO (FEMALE)**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE(?), ROMANCE **

**RATING : T – M (mungkin)**

**WARNING : FEMNARU, TYPO, AFTER WAR, SASUKE BACK, ALUR CEPAT(mungkin?), PENDEK(mungkin?), OOC, OC, ACAK-ACAKAN DLL **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**AFTER WAR IS GOOD TIME **

**CHAPTER 3**

Pagi sudah menjelang Sasuke dan Naruto kini sudah bersiap untuk ke gedung Hokage memenuhi permintaan sang Hokage yang menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul, namun untuk membangunkan membangunkan Naruto sepagi ini tidak mudah karena kita tau bahwa Naruto sulit bangun pagi bahkan jika ada misi ia paling cepat bangun jam 9 pagi. Tapi menurut Sasuke membangunkan Naruto sangat mudah tinggal beri ancaman ia akan lansung bangun.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Pagi ini Sasuke bangun lebih dulu dan ia tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Ohaiyou dobe" ucapnya lembut lalu mencium bibir Naruto sebentar kemudian Sasuke bangun untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sehabis bercinta dengan Naruto tadi malam.

Saat di kamar mandi, Sasuke ingat mereka harus berkumpul pagi ini di gedung Hokage. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri Sasuke dan memakai pakaian lengkap Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Dobe, bangun" ucap Sasuke dengan mengguncang tubuh Naruto lembut.

"ugh … 5 menit lagi" jawab Naruto.

TWICT

Jawaban Naruto tadi membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke setelah itu Sasuke menyeringai karena mendapat ide yang bagus agar Naruto bangun.

"CEPAT BANGUN DOBE ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN SEPERTI TADI MALAM" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"ugh … kau bicara apa, teme?" jawab Naruto setengah sadar dan masih bermalas malasan di balik selimutnya.

"Hn, sepertinya kau ingin aku melakukannya" ucap Sasuke dengan seringan di wajahnya.

"Melakukan apa teme?" Tanya Naruto dari balik selimutnya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lalu secepat kilat ia menarik selimut itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat kemudian menindih tubuh Naruto dan hal itu membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa yang mau kau lalkukan TEME!?" teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya yang masih telanjang.

"Membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan seperti tadi malam karena kau tidak mau bangun juga" jawab Sasuke enteng. Dan jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Naruto menelan ludah.

"Ba-baik-lah a-aku a-ak-akan ba-bangun" ucap Naruto terbata bata. Setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu Sasuke menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Cepat mandi karena kita harus segera berkumpul di gedung Hokage" Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan Naruto pakaian yang ia ambil dari lemari kaa-san nya sebelum membangunkan Naruto.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa, arigatou teme" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Douitashimashite dobe" balas Sasuke dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah Sasuke tunjukkan kepada siapapun kecuali kaa-sannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF **

"Teme" ucap Naruto saat mereka berjalan melewati rumah rumah penduduk desa.

"Hn" hanya di balas dengan gumaman oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa Tsunade baa-san memanggil kita ya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Entahlah" balas Sasuke sekenanya.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai mereka tiba di depan ruangan sang Hokage.

BRAK

Terdengar tendangan dari arah pintu ruangan Hokage, lalu muncullah dua makhluk berbeda gender yang pertama adalah perempuan dengan rambut pirang yang di biarkan tergerai dengan mata sapphire yang indah memakai baju berwarna biru dongker dengan kerah tinggi menutupi leher jenjangnya dan lambang clan Uchiha di belakangnya serta rok selutut berwarna senada dengan baju yang ia kenakan serta sepatu high hills 2,5 cm yang menendang pintu dengan kasar. Yang kedua adalah seorang laki laki dengan rambut raven yang melawan arah gravitasi seperti pantat ayam dengan mata onyx yang kelam sekelam langit malam memakai baju yang sama dengan si perempuan yang membedakan adalah jika si perempuan memakai rok yang laki laki memakai celana berwarna hitam serta memakai sepatu khas shinobi yang hanya diam saja dengan ekspresi datarnya melihat tingkah si perempuan.

"Bisakah kau ketuk pinti dulu sebelum masuk N-A-R-U-T-O" ucap sang Hokage penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya karena ketidak sopanan Naruto.

"hehehehe …" Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengirannya.

'Kawai' batin Sasuke melihat cengiran Naruto.

"Lho, ternyata kalian semua di panggil juga" Lanjut Naruto setelah melihat anggota rookie 12 kecuali Neji yang gugur di medam pertempuran plus 1 mantan ANBU dari NE.

"Ya Naru-chan" Jawab seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna pirang pucat bergaya ponytail dan mata berwarna aquamarine a.k.a Ino Yamanaka dengan tersenyum tidak jelas sementara yang lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing dan tidak melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini dan Tsunade serta Shizune hanya membatin 'cepat sekali Uchiha ini bergerak'.

"Ada apa kau memanggil baa-san?" Tanya Naruto langsung kepada Tsunade.

"Hah" Tsunade hanya menghela napas ketika dirinya dipanggil Naruto seperti itu karena ia sudah lelah mempringati Naruto untuk jangan memanggilnya seperti itu "Tunggulah sebentar ada yang ingin meminta bantuan kalian semua" jawab Tsunade sambil menyeruput tea yang ada di mejanya.

"Siapa itu Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kiba pada Tsunade.

"Ya, siapa itu Hokage-sama?" Sekarang giliran perempuan bercepol dua a.k.a Tenten yang bertanya.

"Hoam … Mendokusei" ucap laki laki berambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru Nara.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari arah belakang mereka lalu setelah di izinkan masuk oleh Tsunade seseorang tersebut masuk ke ruangan Tsunade menampilkan seorang laki laki dengan luka membentang di bagian hidungnya.

"Iruka-sensei" jawab semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut minus Sai, Sasuke, Shino, Shizune, Shikamaru dan Tsunade.

"Ohaiyou anak anak" Jawab Iruka dengan senyumannya.

"Ya, Iruka-san meminta bantuan kalian untuk mengajari murid murid di akademi bagaimana cara cara menjadi shinobi yang hebat selama tiga hari kedepan" ucap Tsunade yang dari tadi diam.

"Oh" ucapan Tsunade hanya di balas 'oh' ria yang ada di ruangan itu minus Sai yang hanya menjawab dengan senyum palsunya, Shikamaru dengan kata andalannya 'mendokusei', sementara Shino dan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Yosh, aku akan menjadikan mereka shinobi yang hebat" ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA" ucap si alis tebal a.k.a Rock Lee dengan mata berapi api dan background api juga membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang" Iruka memberi intruksi setelah selesai sweatdrop dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh semua mantan muridnya sewaktu di akademi kecuali Sai lalu mereka semua menghilang dari ruangan Hokage dalam sekejap dan hanya meninggalkan daun yang berterbangan.

"Mereka semua bertambah hebat ya" ucap Iruka mereka semua pergi dari ruangan Hokage.

"Ya, kau benar dan Naruto tadi …" ucapan Shizune menggantung.

"Ya, Naruto sudah menjadi seorang Uchiha sekarang, aku tidak menyangka bocah Uchiha itu bergerak cepat sekali" ucap Tsunade dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya melanjutkan kata kata Shizune yang menggantung.

"He? Uchiha?" Tanya Iruka kebingungan.

"Ya, Iruka-san apa anda tidak melihat Naruto tadi?" Tanya Shizune.

"Saya melihat Naruto tapi hanya terlihatan rambut pirangnya saja karena tertutupi Sasuke tadi" jawab Iruka.

"Oh, lebih baik anda segera ke akademi saja karena sebentar lagi akademi akan di mulai" ucap Shizune kepada Iruka.

"Baik" ucap Iruka lalu menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade dan Shizune yang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**The Other Place**

"Hei kedengar nanti Rookie 12 akan datang kemari untuk melatih kita semua selama tiga hari kedepan" ucap salah satu murid akademi.

"Benarkah itu Ichiko?" Tanya seorang murid laki laki kepada teman perempuannya yang bernama Ichiko.

"Hem" hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Ichiko.

"Wah assiikkk" jawab semua murid murid di akademi itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa detik yang di bicarakan oleh murid murid akademi pun tiba.

POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF POF

Setelah selesai bunyi 'pof' muncullah anggota Rookie 12 satu per satu dari asap yang menutupi mereka, yang pertama adalah …

"Shikamaru Nara!" Teriak salah seorang murid akademi.

"Hoam … mendokusei" ucap Shikamaru seperti biasa.

"Rock Lee!" Teriak murid pertama itu lagi.

"Yo anak anak semoga kalian akan menikmati pelatihan dari kami selama tiga hari kedepan dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" Teriak Lee dengan mata berapi api dan background ombak di belakangnya yang membuat semua murid sweatdrop 'orang kelewat semangat' batin semua murid akademi.

"Sakura Haruno!" teriak murid akademi perempuan yang bernama Ichiko.

"Halo anak anak" sapa Sakura dengan ramah.

"Ino Yamanaka" teriak murid akademi yang pertama tadi tidak mau kalah.

"Hahaha ternyata aku cukup terkenal juga ya" ujar Ino membanggakan dirinya dan itu membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

"Choji Akimichi!" Teriak Ichiko tidak mau kalah dengan teman laki lakinya.

"Krauk krauk Hai anak anak krauk" sapa Choji dengan makanan masih di mulut.

"Kiba Inuzuka dan Akamaru!" Teriak sang murid laki laki yang menjadi lawan main Ichiko.

"Ohaiyou anak anak" sapa Kiba dengan menunjukkan gigi taringnya.

"Guk guk" Akamaru menggonggong.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Teriak Ichiko

"Ohaiyou" sapa Hinata ramah pada murid murid akademi.

"Sai!" Teriak lawan main Ichiko.

" … " Sai hanya tersenyum palsu kepada murid murid akademi.

"Tenten!" Teriak Ichiko.

"Halo semua" Sapa Tenten dengan tersenyum.

"Sh-shi-shi siapa namamu aku tidak bisa mengingat namamu dan wajahmu karena selalu tertutup" ucap sang murid laki laki lawan main Ichiko membuat Shino pundung di pojok ruang kelas akademi.

"Shino Aburame" jawab Ichiko dengan senyum kemenangan pada lawan mainnya dan hal itu membuat Shino tidak pundung lagi dan kembali ke barisan(?).

"Cih, sial" umpat murid laki laki itu.

"Menyerah saja, Rokiho" ejek Ichiko pada lawan mainnya yang bernama Rohiko.

"Kita tentukan saja hasilnya pada dua orang yang masih di selimuti asap itu" tantang Rohiko.

"Baiklah, kita tentukan hasilnya pada dua orang yang masih di selimuti asap itu" Jawab Ichiko membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut sweatdrop minus dua orang yang masih di selimuti asap 'apa apaan mereka ini' batin semua orang yang ada di kelas minus dua orang yang masih di selimuti asap.

TEK TEK TEK

Bunyi jam dinding pun terdengar karena semua murid akademi diam untuk menantikan siapa dua orang itu dan hal itu membuat para Shinobi tadi menghela napas bosan dan melakukan kegiatan mereka masing masing. Shikamaru tidur di bangku guru, Sai 'tersenyum' saat Ino bergelayut manja di lengannya, Choji sibuk memakan kripik kentangnya dengan suara pelan, Hinata mengobrol pelan dengan Sakura dan Tenten, Lee mengobrol dengan Shino dan Kiba serta Akamaru walaupun yang mengobrol hanya Kiba dan Lee. Lalu asap itu perlahan lahan menghilang dan kedua murid itu pun dapat melihat siluet dua orang tersebut lalu mereka menjawab.

"Pasangan Suami Istri Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze atau yang sekarang adalah Naruto Uchiha baru selesai berciuman" jawab kedua anak itu cepat setelah mengetahui siapa yang ada di dalam asap itu. Jawaban itu membuat semua yang ada di dalam kelas membelalakkan mata mereka kecuali Shikamaru yang masih tertidur, Shino hanya diam tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Sai hanya 'tersenyum', menuju dua orang yang ada di depan mereka yang perempuan masih melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang laki laki sementara sang laki laki masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang perempuan.

Lalu secepat kilat Naruto melepas tangannya yang masih melingkar pada leher sang pemuda dengan muka merah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke menyeringai menatap semua dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Dia adalah milikku' kemudian Sasuke melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar pada pinggang Naruto. Setelah itu keadaan jadi sunyi senyap dan hal itu membuat Naruto risih setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya ia menyapa murid murid akademi tersebut.

"Ohaiyou semua" sapa Naruto agak kikuk.

"Wah wah wah ternyata kau pintar cari kesempatan ya Sasuke" ujar Kiba setelah selesai dari keterkejutannya.

"Kau juga bergerak cepat ternyata untuk mendapatkan Naruto" Lanjut Kiba lagi saat melihat pakain yang di kenakan Naruto. Di samping itu ada dua Kunoichi yang tiba tiba wajahnya memanas saat Kiba mengatakan kalimat itu, membuat mereka mengingat kejadian tadi malam di mansion Uchiha.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Hoam … Mendokusei" ujar Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau …" ucapan Kiba terpotong saat ada seseorang yang masuk ruang kelas akademi.

"Ohaiyou anak anak" sapa seseorang itu.

"Ohaiyou Iruka-sensei" sapa semua murid akademi itu kepada seseorang tadi yang ternyata Iruka.

"Maaf sensei datang terlambat karena ada urusan penting yang harus di selesaikan" ujar Iruka mengatakan keterlambatannya.

"Ya sensei" jawab murid murid akademi itu.

"Nah sekarang kita kedatangan tamu dari Rookie 12 dan 1 mantan ANBU dari NE yang akan melatih kalian selama tiga hari kedepan" ujar Iruka menjelaskan kepada seluruh muridnya padahal muridnya sudah mengetauinya karena menguping pembicaraan Iruka dengan sensei lainnya (tepatnya bukan seluruh murid yang menguping tapi hanya Ichiko).

"Ya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Naito?" Tanya Iruka kepada anak yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Emm … Iruka-sensei bukannya mereka semua anggota dari Rookie 12?" Tanya anak itu yang bernama Naito kepada Iruka karena kebingungan dengan perkataan senseinya tadi tentang ANBU dari NE.

"Bukan, mereka adalah 11 anggota dari Rookie 12 salah satu teman mereka gugur saat di medan perang dan Sai-san adalah mantan anggota ANBU dari NE" ucap Iruka agak sedih mengingat salah satu muridnya yang gugur saat perang melawan duo Uchiha.

"Hiks … hiks … hiks …" kemudian terdengar isakan dari seorang orang gadis berambut pirang.

"Se-semua sa-salah ku" ucap si pirang terbata bata.

"Jangan salah dirimu sendiri Naruto" ucap Sasuke lembut sembari memeluk Naruto dan hal itu membuat yang lain menundukkan kepala mereka. Sementara Naito merasa bersalah karena telah melukai perasaan anggota Rookie 12, Sai dan Senseinya.

"Naru-chan jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri Neji-nii melalukan itu karena keinginannya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan temannya yang telah mengubah hidunya ke jalan yang benar jadi kumohon jangan salahkan dirimu lagi Naru-chan" ujar Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou Hinata" ucap Naruto sembari melepas pelukan dari Sasuke lalu memeluk Hinata yang sekarang mukanya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu di peluk seseorang yang ia sukai walaupun sekarang sudah jadi perempuan tapi tetap saja Hinata masih malu malu jika bertemu Naruto apalagi sekarang di peluk.

"Douitashimashite Naru-chan" ucapnya lembut lalu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus sembari memainkan jarinya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup sebaiknya kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian" suara Iruka mengintruksi agar mereka tidak terus terusan sedih mengingat teman mereka yang telah berkorban demi kedamaian dunia shinobi.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah mengenal kita Iruka sensei" ucap Ino kepada Iruka.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Iruka lalu menatap seluruh muridnya dan muridnya memberi anggukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja pembagian kelompoknya dan sensei yang akan melatih kalian selama tiga hari kedepan" ucap Iruka setelah mendapat anggukan dari seluruh muridnya.

Setelah itu pembagian kelompok pun di mulai dengan cara mengambil kertas yang di dalamnya ada nomornya 1 sampai 12 dan di dalam satu kelompok ada 3 murid akademi. Semua murid akademi telah selesai mengambil kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada Iruka lalu Iruka mencatat nama mereka satu per satu. Setelah selesai dengan muridnya sekarang Iruka beralih kepada mantan muridnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan muridnya tadi, setelah selesai mencatat sekarang Iruka akan membacakan siapa saja yang berada di kelompok satu dan seterusnya sampai kelompok dua belas.

"Baiklah ini hasil pembagian kelompok :

Kelompok satu Naito Ishida, Ichiko Morita, Rohiko Sato dengan yang melatih Naruto Namikaze la-" ucapan Iruka terpotong oleh dua bocah yang bernama Rohiko dan Ichiko.

"Maaf, sensei bukannya Naruto sensei sekarang seorang Uchiha" ucap ke dua bocah itu bersamaan membuat semua yang ada di sana sweatdrop, yang di bicarakan hanya menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sekarang sudah semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Maaf, baiklah kelompok satu dengan Naruto Uchiha lalu

Kelompok dua Yuto Hara, Aita Nakayama, Raiki Shibata dengan yang melatih Sasuke Uchiha.

Kelompok tiga . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . kelompok dua belas . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

Setelah pembagian kelompok itu selesai sekarang para murid sedang bersama sensei mereka masing masing yang akan melatih selama tiga hari kedepan. Sekarang Naruto bersama muridnya sedang berada di atap gedung akademi memandang desa yang ia cintai lalu beralih kepada tiga muridnya yang akan ia latih selama tiga hari kedepan.

"Baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian satu per satu lalu sebutkan apa yang kalian sukai dan tidak kalian sukai, ok" ucap Naruto kepada masing masing muridnya "di mulai dari kamu" lanjutnya menunjuk Ichiko.

"Um … namaku Ichiko Morita yang aku sukai mendengar pembicaraan orang lain dan mempelajari jutsu jutsu tingkat atas lalu yang aku tidak sukai ketika ada orang yang menghina teman teman dekatku" ucap Ichiko

'Anak yang menarik juga' batin Naruto

"Lalu kau yang ada di sebelah kanan ku" ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk Naito.

"Namaku Naito Ishida hal yang aku sukai mempelajari jutsu jutsu tingkat atas untuk menjadi shinobi terkuat hal yang tidak kusukai adalah Kaa-san" ucapnya dingin dan datar saat mengatakan hal yang tidak ia sukai dan hal itu kontan membuat Naruto terkejut.

'Apa terjadi dengan Naito dan kaa-sannya?' batin Naruto bertanya.

"Kau yang berada sebelah kiriku" ucap Naruto setelah selesai dari acara batinnya(?).

"Namaku Rohiko Sato hal yang kusukai sama dengan mereka berdua dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunngu" ucap Rohiko.

"Baiklah kita mulai latihan besok sama seperti kelompok yang lainnya, jadi siapkan diri kalian ok" ucap Naruto cengiran khasnya lalu ketika ingin pergi tangannya di tahan oleh Ichiko.

"Ada apa Ichiko?" Tanya Naruto heran kepada Ichiko.

"Anda belum memperkenalkan diri sensei" jawab Ichiko lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa" ucapnya sembari menggaru garu kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

GUBRAK

Dan hal itu membuat ketiga muridnya terjengkang kebelakang 'dasar' batin ketiga murid itu.

"Tapi bukannya kalian sudah mengenalku?" Tanya Naruto kepada tiga muridnya.

"Yang kenal hanya mereka berdua sedangkan seluruh murid akademi belum tahu nama nama anggota Rookie 12 dan hal hal lainnya yang mereka kenal hanya wajahnya saja" jawab Naito sembari menunjuk Ichiko dan Rohiko "tapi mungkin mereka berdua hanya tau nama dan sifatnya saja melalui cerita Tou-san mereka yang saat itu ikut berperang melawan duo Uchiha" lanjutnya lagi dan di balas keduanya dengan anggukan membenarkan penuturannya tadi.

"Emm … baiklah namaku Naruto Uchiha" ucap Naruto yang sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan marga barunya itu "hal yang kusukai adalah makan ramen lalu hal yang tidak kusukai adalah melihat teman teman yang kusayangi terluka atau terbunuh karena aku" lanjut Naruto sedikit di bagian akhir.

"Maaf, kami aku bermaksud untuk …" kata kata Ichiko di potong oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah yang berlalu biarlah" ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya "baiklah kurasa sudah cukup … oh, ya besok berkumpul di gerbang Konoha pukul 7 pagi, jaa" lanjutnya lalu menghilang dari hadapan muridnya.

"Ha'I" jawab ketiga murid itu bersamaan.

**SKIP TIME**

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto saat memasuki mansion Sasuke.

'Sepertinya Sasuke belum pulang' batin Naruto.

Naruto memasuki dapur milik Sasuke lalu membuka lemari es untuk mengambil minuman untuk di minum karena ia sangat haus sekali, tiba tiba perutnya berbunyi 'ugh aku lapar' batin Naruto 'tapi di sini tidak ada apa apa selain tomat. uh dasar teme menyebalkan kenapa dia hanya menyimpan tomat, tidak ada yang lainnya' lanjutnya lagi dalam batin.

Ketika Naruto mau membuka pintu untuk keluar mansion ia di kejutkan oleh seorang laki laki.

"Kau mengagetkanku, teme!" kata Naruto agak keras.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke seperti biasa sembari menydongkan Naruto makanan.

"Apa itu, teme?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan kantung plastic yang di bawa Sasuke.

"Makanan untukmu, dobe" jawab Sasuke.

"Ramen arigatou teme" ujar Naruto setelah membuka bungkusan plastik itu.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke seperti biasa lalu menuju dapur di ikuti Naruto yang juga ingin ke dapur.

Sasuke membuka lemari es lalu mengambil Tomat kesukaannya dan memakannya kemudian ia melihat jam yang ada dinding yang menunjukan angka 2 siang karena merasa lelah Sasuke berniat ke kamarnya untuk tidur namun langkahnya berhenti saat Naruto bertanya dan sudah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Kau mau kemana, teme?"

"Kamar" jawab Sasuke "Ada apa Naruto?" lanjutnya bertanya kepada Naruto yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya dan bahunya yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Terbesit rasa khawatir di kepala Sasuke ketika melihat seperti ini.

"Hiks … hiks …" Naruto mulai sesenggukan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sembari menangkup wajah Naruto lalu menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"aku … aku masih …" ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi"

"Tapi … uhm…" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke mencium bibirnya lembut tanpa ada nafsu.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi" ucap Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Umm" Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban kepada Sasuke "Arigatou teme" lanjutnya.

"Hn" Lalu Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya untuk tidur selang beberapa menit Naruto pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kamar untuk tidur saat Naruto sudah di dalam kamar Sasuke ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto pun tertidur pulas dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai yang ternyata belum tidur dari tadi, kemudian Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto sampai sang empunya mengerang lalu menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Naruto mencium aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya setelah itu ia tertidur pulas masih dengan posisi kepala berada di leher Naruto.

**Hehehehe … **

**Gomen gak ada 'sesuatunya' kan ara udah pernah bilang rate nya T - M jadi para penggemar rate M gomen gak ada 'sesuatunya' mungkin di chap selanjutnya ada. **

**Gimana … Lanjut?**

**PLEASE RnR **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomoen ne minna update nya lama, ara habis UAS jadi harus vakum beberapa minggu, hehe :D **

**Nb : disini ara buat siapa saja yang sudah pakai pakaian keluarga Uchiha berarti itu sudah menjadi Uchiha atau milik Uchiha meskipun belum melakukan prosesi pernikahan … **

**Ok, this is chapter 4 …**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : UCHIHA SASUKE X NAMIKAZE NARUTO (FEMALE)**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE(?), ROMANCE **

**RATING : T – M (mungkin)**

**WARNING : FEMNARU, TYPO, AFTER WAR, SASUKE BACK, ALUR CEPAT(mungkin?), PENDEK(mungkin?), OOC, OC, ACAK-ACAKAN DLL **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**AFTER WAR IS GOOD TIME **

**CHAPTER 4**

Pagi hari sudah menjelang dan ini saatnya Naruto melatih ketiga muridnya dan tidak biasanya juga Naruto kali ini bisa bangun pagi. Sebelum pergi menuju gerbang Konoha Naruto menuju kedai paman Teuchi untuk makan ramen kesukaannya.

"Paman miso ramen satu" ucap Naruto ketika sudah di dalam kedai ramen paman Teuchi

"Pesanan akan segera datang" jawab paman Teuchi

"Kau sendirian Naru-chan, dimana suamimu ?" Tanya Ayame-nee ketika tidak melihat Sasuke

"Suami?" beo naruto

"Iya, si sasuke-san~" kata ayame-nee dengan nada di buat buat

"kami belum menikah!" teriak naruto dengan muka merah

"tapi sebentar lagi kan~" goda ayame-nee lagi

"sudah ayame jangan menggoda naruto terus" kata paman Teuchi "ini pesananmu naruto" lanjut paman Teuchi

"hn, ittadakimasu" lalu setelah itu naruto memakan ramen itu dengan lahap dan menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen.

"ah, arigatou paman" ucap naruto ketika sudah selesai makan dan membayar. Dan sekarang naruto menuju gerbang Konoha untuk melatih ketiga muridnya.

.

.

.

"huh kenapa sensei lama sekali sih" ujar salah satu anggota kelompok

"mungkin sensei harus mengurus sesuatu dulu" ujar teman sekelompoknya

"tapi ini sudah lewat tiga puluh menit, Ichiko" ujarnya sedikit kesal kepada temannya a.k.a Ichiko

"sabar Rohiko mungkin sebentar lagi sensei datang" ujar Ichiko untuk menenangkan Rohiko yang memang tidak sabaran

"sensei datang" ujar Naito memberitahu dua temannya

"ohaiyo minna" sapa Naruto kepada ketiga muridnya

"ohaiyo sensei" balas ketiga muridnya

"gomen ne telat, sensei harus membeli sesuatu dulu" ujar naruto menjelaskan kenapa ia telat "ah baiklah ayo kita berlatih, ayo ikuti aku" lanjut naruto lagi

"ha'I" jawab ketiga muridnya lalu mengikuti naruto di belakangnya

"emm, sensei kita mau berlatih dimana kenapa harus keluar gerbang desa?" Tanya Ichiko penasaran mewakili kedua temannya

"kita akan berlatih di lapangan tim 7" jawab naruto disertai cengiran khasnya

"lapangan tim 7" beo Rohiko "berarti kita akan berlatih di tempat sensei dulu berlatih bersama tim sensei" lanjut Rohiko

"yup benar" jawab naruto penuh semangat

"tapi apa lapangan itu tidak di pakai oleh kelompok lain?" Tanya Naito yang dari tadi hanya diam

"emm, kurasa tidak" jawab naruto dengan pose ala detektif. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi kata kata yang keluar dari mulut murid murid naruto dan naruto yang biasanya senang mengoceh kini hanya tersenyum mengingat kejadian di lapangan tim 7 dulu.

.

.

.

"anggaplah aku musuh bukan sensei kalian" ujar seorang laki laki berambut raven melawan arah gravitasi a.k.a sasuke kepada ketiga muridnya

"ha'I" jawab ketiga muridnya. Setelah itu terdengar dentingan kunai dan shuriken yang saling dilempar

"hosh … sial hebat hosh … sekali uchiha sensei itu sampai tidak memperlihatkan dirinya sama sekali saat menyerang … hosh … dan saat melemparkan kunai dan shuriken bahkan tidak terlihat saat jauh dan terlihat saat sudah dekat" ujar salah satu murid sasuke yang sudah mulai kelelahan

"hosh … tentu … saja hebat … hosh … namanya juga pahlawan" jawab temannya yang juga sudah mulai kelelahan

"kau benar … hosh … Raiki pahlawan pastilah hebat" ujar satu satunya anggota perempuan a.k.a Aita yang juga mulai kelelahan

"tapi pahlawan hebat pasti punya kelemahan" ujar Yuto mulai memikirkan kelemahan senseinya beberapa detik kemudian ia mendapatkannya "hei aku tau kelemahan sensei" lanjut Yuto

"apa itu Yuto? Cepat katakan sebelum kita di serang" ujar Raiki penasaran

"ya apa itu Yuto?" tambah Aita. Saat ini posisi mereka membentuk segitiga untuk melindungi punggung mereka dari serangan sasuke "kelemahan sensei adalah …" jawab Raiki "baiklah ayo kita lakukan rencana kita" dan rencana ketiga murid itupun di mulai. sementara itu di tempat sasuke, ia hanya memperhatikan ketiga muridnya "hn, sepertinya mereka sudah mempunyai rencana" kata sasuke

"kyaaaaaaaa !" teriak seorang perempuan

"NARUTO" ucap sasuke ketika mengenali suara teriakan ini, setelah itu sasuke langsung menuju sumber suara naruto berasal, ketika sampai sasuke di kejutkan dengan tubuh seorang perempuan yang di penuhi oleh darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" Tanya sasuke dengan nada yang sangat khawatir

"a..ad..a me..nye..rang..ku sa..at ak..u ing..in bua..ang ai..r" ujar naruto terbata bata di sertai kunai di balik tubuhnya

"sial, akan ku bunuh di-" ucapan sasuke terhenti saat sebuah kunai menusuk perutnya

"Na..ru.." ucap sasuke denngan tangan memegangi perutnya

PUFT

"kau kalah sensei" ucap Raiki yang menyamar menjadi naruto untuk mengalahkan senseinya

"kau terlalu cepat bocah" ujar sasuke di sertai seringai

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Setelah itu terdengar bunyi gagak yang berasal dari sasuke yang ternyata hanya bunshin

"sial ternyata hanya bunshin tapi lumayan kami sudah bisa membuatnya keluar" ujar Raiki

.

.

.

"he? Sepertinya tempat ini baru dipakai" ujar naruto ketika melihat lapanagan tim 7 yang kondisinya banyak sekali kunai dan shuriken yang berceceran dimana mana

"benar" ujar Naito

"tapi sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada disini jadi kita bisa menngunakan lapangan ini" ujar Rohiko

"baiklah ayo sekarang kita berlatih!" teriak naruto penuh semangat

"ha'I" jawab ketiga murid naruto yang juga bersemangat

"baiklah sensei akan jelaskan permainannya, satu kalian harus merebut lonc-" ucapan naruto terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa ada benda yang hilang "haduh dimana lonceng itu" lanjut naruto dengan wajah paniknya

"ada apa sensei?" Tanya Ichiko penasaran karena melihat senseinya yang panic

"aku lupa membawa lonceng!" teriak naruto

"mencari ini, dobe" terdengar suara baritone dari semak semak lapangan tim 7 yang ternyata sasuke dengan lonceng di tangan kanannya

"hey, teme cepat kembalikan lonceng itu!" teriak naruto kepada sasuke

"tidak semudah itu, dobe" ujar sasuke santai

"apa maksudmu, teme?" Tanya naruto tidak mengerti ucapan sasuke "dan kenapa kau ada disini?" lanjut naruto lagi

"melatih" jawab sasuke singkat dan seketika berdiri di samping naruto lalu menjilat telinga naruto "dan maksudku adalah melakukan hal seperti dua hari kemarin" lanjut sasuke sededuktif mungkin. Hal yang di lakukan sasuke ini tentunya membuat wajah ketiga bocah di bawah umur ini memanas karena melihat adegan yang belum pantas mereka lihat dan naruto pun begitu.

"TEME!" teriak naruto ketika sudah selesai dengan acara blushingnya dan segera mendorong tubuh sasuke agar tidak terlalu dekat

"hn" gumam sasuke seperti biasa di sertai seringai yang seketika membuat naruto merinding

"kurang ajar kau, gyaaa RASENGAN!" teriak naruto kesal karena ulah sasuke yang membuatnya malu dan langsung membuat rasengan untuk menghajar sasuke yang menghindar memasuki hutan

"wah" hal itu membuat ketiga murid naruto berdecak kagum ketika naruto membuat rasengan

"inikah yang namanya rasengan itu" ujar Rohiko, Naito dan Ichiko penuh kekaguman

"kau terlalu lambat naruto" ujar sasuke yang berhasil menghindari serangan naruto dan sekarang langsung memeluk naruto dari belakang

"gyaaaah lepaskan,TEME!" teriak naruto merasa risih dengan apa yang di lakukan sasuke

"tidak" jawab sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"apa mau sih dasar teme sialan?" Tanya naruto

"sudah ku bilang aku mau 'itu'" jawab sasuke dengan meniup telinga naruto

"itu" beo naruto

"ya dua hari yang lalu" jawab sasuke enteng

"a..ku ti..dak mau" jawab naruto ketika sudah mengetahui kejadian itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan karena rasa sakit di sekitar daerah kewanitaannya. Tanpa persetujuan dari naruto, sasuke langsung mencium leher jenjang naruto dan hal itu membuat naruto mendesah di sela sela rontaannya yang tidak berguna sama sekali, perlahan lahan tangan kanan sasuke menyusup ke kaos yang naruto kenakan dan menemukan apa yang ia inginkan, hal itu membuat naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget lalu dengan cepat naruto menendang 'barang' milik sasuke dan hal itu tidak sia sia karena sasuke langsung melepaskannya dan langsung memegangi 'barangnya' yang terasa nyeri

"hah … hah … lebih baik kita adakan perjanjian saja … hah" ujar naruto memberi usul

"perjanjian" beo sasuke yang sekarang sudah selesai dari acaranya(?)

"ya, jika muridmu kalah kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun terhadapku selama sebulan" usul naruto yang entah di dapat darimana

"hn, jadi kita harus mengadu murid kita untuk menunjukkan siapa yang paling hebat dalam melatih, boleh. Lalu apa yang kudapat jika muridku yang menang?" Tanya sasuke yang sepertinya setuju dengan usul naruto

"ya kita adu murid kita di hari ketiga tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya dan yang kau dapat-" ujar naruto sedikit memberi jeda untuk menelan ludah "kau boleh melakukan apapun selama seminggu kepada ku" lanjut naruto

'hn, kenapa hanya seminggu tapi tidak apa apa yang penting aku bisa melakukan selama tujuh hari itu sudah lebih dari cukup, khukhukhu' batin sasuke mesum "baiklah aku terima itu" kata sasuke di sertai seringai di wajahnya

"yah, karena kau sudah setuju sebaiknya aku kembali ketempat muridku berada, pasti sekarang mereka sedang kesal karena tidak segera di latih" ujar naruto ketika sasuke sudah setuju

"hn, sebelum itu rapihkan pakaianmu itu dulu" ujar sasuke ketika melihat pakaian yang naruto kenakan saat ini

"kyaa …!" teriak naruto ketika melihat keadaan pakaiannya "yah, jaa teme dan bersiaplah untuk kalah" lanjut naruto ketika sudah selesai merapihkan pakaiannya

"kau salah berurusan denganku, dobe" ujar sasuke di sertai seringai mesumnya

**SKIP TIME**

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak perjanjian antara naruto dan sasuke dan sekarang adalah hari ketiga yang artinya sekarang adalah hari untuk menentukan siapa pemenang dari perjanjian yang telah naruto buat. Saat ini kelompok naruto dan sasuke sudah berkumpul di lapangan tim 7 sebenarnya keenam murid itu tidak setuju dengan pertanding ini namun dengan imbalan akan di ajari jutsu baru mereka akhirnya mau melakukan pertandingan ini.

"ayo kita mulai pertandingannya!" teriak naruto penuh semangat, karena ia yakin akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan bisa bebas dari sasuke selama sebulan

"hn" gumam sasuke seperti biasa disertai seringai iblisnya

"aku pilih kau naito untuk maju pertama" kata naruto sembari menunjuk naito

"ha'I" kata singkat naito dan langsung berjalan maju kedepan

"cepat teme siapa yang kau pilih!?" teriak naruto karena sasuke tidak segera memilih siapa yang akan maju

"hn" gumam sasuke menjawab pertanyaan naruto "aita" lanjutnya singkat. Dan yang disebutpun hanya membungkuk dan langsung maju kedepan dan langsung membuat kuda kuda

"ayo mulai!" teriak naruto penuh semangat

Pertandinganpun dimulai naito sudah memasang kuda kudanya dan mengambil sebuah kunai sedangkan aita sudah menghilang dengan cepat dan kemudian ia sudah berdiri di samping naito dengan sebuah kunai yang akan mengarah keleher namundengan cepat juga naito bisa menangkisnya dan lansung menjauh dari aita.

"kau hebat juga ternyata" ujarnya sembari membuat segel "bersiaplah" lanjutnya

TRANG TRANG

Terdengar bunyi kunai yang saling di hantamkan oleh naito dan aita, saat ini keadaan berbalik jika tadi aita yang terus menyerang sekarang giliran naito yang menyerang tanpa henti yang membuat aita kelelahan namun ketika aita ingat imbalan apa yang akan di berikan ia jadi semangat dan sekarang aita sudah bisa lepas dari serangan beruntun naito namun karena tidak berhati hati aita terpleset oleh genangan air yang ada di lapangan tim 7 dan hal itu di manfaatkan oleh naito untuk menyerang

"kau kalah" ujar naito singkat ketika sudah berdiri di samping aita sembari mengarahkan kunai keleher aita

"hah~ sial!" ujar aita kesal dan dengan itu naito langsung menyimpan kunainya kembali ke kantung senjatanya lalu pergi ke tempat naruto berada

"bagus naito!" teriak naruto dan dua muridnya

"kau kalah teme haha" ujar naruto dengan tawa kemenangan

"jangan terlalu senang dulu dobe permainan baru di mulai" ujar sasuke dengan seringai iblisnya "raiki" lanjut sasuke yang lansung di mengerti oleh raiki

"ha'I sensei" ujar raiki penuh keyakinan dan maju kedepan "akan kutunjukkan kehebatan ku" lanjutnya ketika sudah sampai depan

"ayo sekarang giliran mu rohiko" ujar naruto penuh semangat

"ha'I sensei" ujar rohiko dan maju kedepan "akan ku kalahkan kau dan dengan itu kami bisa mempelajari jutsu baru dari sensei kami" lanjutnya penuh keyakinan

"cih, percaya diri sekali kau" ujar raiki sembari mengambil dua kunai dari kantung senjatanya "rasakan ini" lanjutnya sembari berlari ke arah rohiko berada

"huh kurang ajar rasakan ini" ujar rohiko lalu mengambil kunai di kantung senjatanya dan melesat maju ke depan

TRANG TRANG TRANG

Terdengar bunyi kunai yang saling di adu oleh kedua bocah itu namun selang beberapa saat bunyi itu berhenti karena raiki yang menghilang

"sial kemana dia!" ujar rohiko kesal karena tidak menemukan keberadaan raiki berada dimanapun

"rasakan ini" ujar raiki yang sekarang sudah berada di samping rohiko dan langsung menendang rohiko telak namun rohiko yang raiki tendang ternyata hanya balok kayu sementara itu rohiko yang asli sudah berada di atas raiki dan sudah bersiap untuk menghajar raiki namun raiki bisa menghindar dan langsung memukul rohiko

"cih, sial rasakan ini" ujar rohiko sembari berlari ke arah raiki untuk menghajar raiki namun raiki bisa menghindari semua serangan rohiko dengan mudah dan ketika rohiko lengah riki langsung memukul tengkuk rohiko yang membuatnya pingsan dan otomatis rohiko kalah

"yeah" ujar raiki ketika rohiko pingsan "aku menang" lanjutnya

"sekarang kita satu, dobe" ujar sasuke dengan seringai iblisnya

"kurang ajar kau, teme" ujar naruto kesal dan langsung menuju tempat dimana rohiko pingsan dan segera membawanya pergi dari tempat itu dan menaruh rohiko di bawah pohon untuk beristirahat "kau sudah berusaha dengan baik sekarang istirahatlah" lanjut naruto

"sekarang giliranmu ichiko" ujar naruto 'dan jangan sampai kalah kalau kau kalah aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku selama seminggu kedepan' batin naruto melanjutkan

"ha'I sensei akan ku tunjukkan hasil latihanku bersama sensei selama dua hari kemarin" ujar ichiko penuh semangat dan maju kedepan

"yuto" ujar sasuke singkat 'menangkan pertandingan ini agar aku bisa melakukan apapun terhadap naruto selama seminggu khukhu' batin sasuke melanjutkan di sertai seringai iblisnya

"ha'I sensei" ujar yuto dan segera maju kedepan

"gyaaaa" teriak ichiko langsung menyerang dengan kunainya namun dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh yuto, ichiko terus menyerang namun serangannya selalu berhasil di hindari oleh yuto saat ichiko lengah yuto langsung menyerang namun bisa di hindari oleh ichiko dan sekarang keadaan berbalik yuto selalu menyerang ichiko tanpa memberi kesempatan ichiko untuk membalas

"ayo jangan sampai kalah ichiko!" teriak naruto memberi semangat kepada ichiko 'kalau kau kalah matilah aku' batin naruto menagis (?)

"ha'I sensei aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" ujar ichiko penuh semangat di saat menghindari serangan taijutsu yuto

"ittai" ujar ichiko saat serangan taijutsu yuto mengenai tangannya dan membuat kunai yang di pegangnya terpental ke belakang dan hal itu langsung di manfaatkan oleh yuto untuk segera mengakhiri pertandingan ini

PUFT

Ternyata ichiko yang ia tending hanya balok kayu dan ichiko yang asli sekarang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan sudah bersiap untuk menghajar yuto

"rasakan ini!" teriak ichiko penuh semangat dan hal itu membuat yuto terpental kebelakang dan menghantam pohon hal itu membuat yuto pingsan

"yeah aku menang!" teriak ichiko kegirangan karena berhasil mengalahkan yuto dan ini artinya ichiko dan teman sekelompoknya akan dapat mempelajari jutsu baru dari sensei mereka

"yeah selamat ichiko!" teriak naruto kegirangan "kami menang sa-" kata kata naruto terhenti ketika melihat ichiko pingsan oleh yuto, ternyata yuto yang di hajar ichiko hanyalah balok kayu "suke" lanjut naruto lemas dan kaget

"yeah aku menang!" teriak yuto kegirangan

"hn, cepatlah pulang untuk istirahat " ujar sasuke dengan seringai yang ditunjukkan untuk naruto hal itu membuat naruto menelan ludah

"ha'I sensei" ujar ketiga murid sasuke penuh semangat seperti tidak merasakan lelah sedikitpun dan setelah itu mereka bertiga berjalan pulang bersama karena rumah mereka searah

"ku tunggu kau di rumah naruto dan jangan melanggar janjimu itu" kata sasuke sededuktif mungkin di telinga naruto ketika sudah sampai di samping naruto setelah mengatakan itu sasuke langsung menghilang dengan shushin

"aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku teme!" teriak naruto ketika sudah sadar dari kagetnya

"ugh … kita kalah ya sensei" ujar rohiko lesu ketika sudah sadar dari pingsannya

"uh … gomen sensei jika saja aku tidak lengah mungkin kita akan menang dan bisa berlatih jutsu baru bersama sensei" ujar ichiko menyesal ketika sudah bangun dari pingsannya saat ini ia berada di bawah pohon setelah naito membawanya dari tempat ichiko pingsan

"ah, tidak apa apa kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik dan kalian tetap bisa berlatih bersamaku selama kalian mau" ujar naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan hal ini membuat ketiga murid ini senang

"benarkah itu sensei" kata naito yang sedari tadi diam

"ya, tentu" jawab naruto

"yeah! Arigatou sensei" ujar ketiga murid naruto kegirangan dan setelah itu ketiga murid naruto pergi dari lapangan tim 7 untuk kembali kerumah karena hari sudah mulai malam dan setelah itu naruto pun pergi dari tempat itu

.

.

.

Saat ini naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk mansion sasuke dengan perlahan naruto membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mansion

"tadaima" kata naruto ketika sudah masuk ke dalam mansion

"hn, kenapa lama sekali dobe?" Tanya sasuke kepada naruto

"aku lapar jadi aku tadi makan ramen dulu" jawab naruto "memangnya kenapa?" lanjutnya lagi

"hn, aku hanya segera ingin melakukannya" jawab sasuke disertai seringai iblisnya

"melakukannya" beo naruto

"dasar dobe" dan dengan itu sasuke langsung menggendong naruto ala bridal style menuju kamarnya saat sudah sampai di kamarnya sasuke langsung menaruh naruto di atas kasur dan langsung menindihnya "kau sudah ingat dobe" kata sasuke dan langsung mencium bibir naruto dengan rakus, kesal karena naruto tidak membuka mulutnya akhirnya sasuke menggigit bibir bawah naruto agar mendapat akses masuk kedalam mulutnya dan apa yang dilakukannya tidak sia sia dan dengan cekatan sasuke mengapsen deretan gigi naruto lalu menelusuri mulut naruto dengan rakusnya sementara tangan kanannya yang menganggur karena tidak digunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan naruto kini mulai menyusup ke kaos yang naruto kenakan setelah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan, sasuke segera meremas payudara naruto dengan lembut agar naruto menikmatinya, setelah puas dengan mulut naruto kini sasuke beralih ke leher jenjang naruto lalu melakukan 3 M menjilat, mengigit, menghisap dan hal itu membuat naruto mengeluarkan desahannya antara nikmat dan nyeri setelah dirasa naruto tidak akan melawan sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan naruto dan tangan kiri yang sekarang menganggur itu sekarang bergerak ke melepaskan kaos yang naruto kenakan setelah selesai melepaskan kaos yang naruto kenakan dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat kemudian sasuke melepaskan bra yang naruto kenakan dan muncullah dua buah bukit yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil, hal itu membuat naruto membelalakkan matanya di sela sela desahannya.

Dan dengan cepat sasuke beralih ke payudara dan melakukan 3 M di payudara kiri naruto tangannya yang menganggur kini digunakan untuk memilin payudara naruto dan tangan satunya di gunakan untuk melepas rok dan celana dalam yang ternyata sudah basah dan berhasil tanpa perlawanan dari naruto yang sibuk mendesah lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat setelah itu sasuke langsung melepas celana dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan lalu dengan sekali tusukkan kejantanan sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang milik naruto "ittai!" jerit naruto ketika kejantanan sasuke masuk ke lubang miliknya "gomen ne naruto" setelah sasuke mengatakan itu sasuke segera melepaskan kaos yang ia pakai dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar naruto tidak terlalu lama merasakan sakitnya dan pada bagian atas sasuke masih melakukan 3 M secara bergantian antara payudara kanan dan kiri naruto mulai naruto menekan tangannya kembali ke kepala sasuke dan pinggulnya pun mulai bergerak maju mundur lama kelamaan tempo semakin cepat dan sebentar lagi mereka akan klimaks

"sasuke / naruto" kata mereka bersamaan ketika mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka

"hosh … hosh … aku lelah … hosh … aku mau tidur" kata naruto ketika sudah kelelahan karena ia sudah klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya

"hosh … ini masih ronde satu naruto … hosh … kau tidak boleh tidur" kata sasuke dan mulai melakukannya lagi sampai ia puas.

**TBC**

**Haduh gimana minna … lanjut?**

**Nb : pertarungan hari ketiga itu siang hari**

**Ara : bagaimana sasuke apa kau puas?**

**Sasuke : hn, seharusnya kau tambah lagi waktunya jangan hanya seminggu**

**Ara : haha apa kau belum puas?**

**Sasuke : belum, aku harus membangun klan uchiha ini lagi jadi waktu seminngu itu kurang**

**Ara : hoho begitu, baiklah mungkin nanti **

**Naruto : dasar author tengik kalau kau sampai melakukan itu akan ku bunuh kau**

**Ara : coba saja kalau bisa weee :p**


	5. Chapter 5

** Yo minna, gomen lama update Ara keasikan baca fanficnya senpai senpai, hehe . . . udah langsung aja . . . This is chapter 5 . . . **

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : UCHIHA SASUKE X NAMIKAZE NARUTO (FEMALE)**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE(?), ROMANCE **

**RATING : T – M (mungkin)**

**WARNING : FEMNARU, TYPO, AFTER WAR, SASUKE BACK, ALUR CEPAT(mungkin?), PENDEK(mungkin?), OOC, OC, ACAK-ACAKAN DLL**

**IF YOU DISLIKE WITH THIS STORY, PLEASE PRESS BACK BUTTON, OK . . . :D**

**AFTER WAR IS GOOD TIME**

**CHAPTER 5**

Hari ini adalah hari kedelapan sejak perjanjian itu yang artinya perjanjian antara Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berakhir, dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam kantor Hokage untuk menerima misi kembali setelah sang Hokage memberi liburan kepada Naruto dan teman temannya selama satu minggu penuh untuk bersantai.

"baa-san, apa ada misi hari ini? aku sudah bosan dirumah terus apalagi bersama Teme mesum ini?" Tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di hidung Sasuke 'aku bisa gila jika berada di dekatnya terus menerus' batin Naruto melanjutkan. Dan dengan perkataan Naruto itu ia mendapat deathglare gratis dari Sasuke namun Naruto tidak terpengaruh oleh deathglare Sasuke.

"aku punya misi untuk kalian berdua Naruto, Sasuke" kata Tsunade sembari mengambil gulungan yang berada di tangan Shizune yang telah di siapkan dari tadi 

"asik akhirnya aku bisa terhindar darimu untuk beberapa hari, Teme mesum!" teriak Naruto kegirangan sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal karena dikatai mesum terus dari tadi #memang kenyataan(di amaterasu Sasuke)

"tidak, kau akan menjalankan misi ini bersama Sasuke" kata Tsunade yang membuat Naruto lesu karena harus terjebak lagi bersama Teme mesum satu ini sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade

"apa tidak ada yang lain untuk mejadi rekanku?" Tanya Naruto lemah

"tidak semua shinobi dan kunoichi sedang menjalankan misi semua sekarang dan hanya kalian yang tersisa" kata Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"apa misi untuk kami Hokage-sama?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan

"ini" kata Tsunade sembari melempar gulungan yang ia pegang kepada Sasuke yang dapat di tangkap sempurna oleh Sasuke dan langsung membacanya sementara Naruto hanya diam saja

"hn, baiklah kami akan berangkat sekarang"kata Sasuke ketika sudah selesai membaca gulungan itu "ayo Naruto" lanjut Sasuke dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto kemudian menyeretnya keluar ruangan Hokage

"jangan seenaknya menarik narik orang, Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal

"hn" hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke dan langsung membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali

"apa tidak masalah memberikan misi ini ke Sasuke?" Tanya Shizune ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah pergi dari ruang Hokage " apa anda tidak khawatir dengan kejadian waktu itu" lanjut Shizune

"tenang saja para Kage itu sudah mengampuninya setelah perang berakhir" jawab Tsunade tenang kemudian meminum teh hijaunya

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang desa setelah sebelumnya kembali ke mansion untuk mengambil perbekalan dan senjata yang di perlukan selama dalam melaksanakan misi

"hei, Teme sebenarnya misi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak memberi tahunya tadi

"tidak usah cerewet nanti kau juga tahu, Dobe" jawab Sasuke datar dan hal ini membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya "dan jangan berekspresi seperti itu" lanjut Sasuke

"memang kenapa, hah!?" tantang Naruto

"atau kau ingin kumakan" jawab Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menelan ludah

"dasar seenaknya sendiri" gumam Naruto yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke dan ia hanya menyeringai

"ayo kita berangkat" kata Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah selesai dengan urusan registrasi keluar masuk desa, kenapa Naruto yang mengurus karena Sasuke malas dengan urusan seperti itu

"iya, iya" kata Naruto dan mereka berdua langsung menghilang dari gerbang desa dan hanya meninggalkan daun yang berterbangan

"pasangan yang unik" komentar salah satu penjaga gerbang setelah mereka berdua menghilang a.k.a Izumo

"mungkin jika mereka punya anak, anak mereka akan kuat seperti mereka" kata teman Izumo a.k.a Kotetsu

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang melompati pohon pohon untuk sampai ketempat tujuan namun tanpa mereka sadari ada sekitar empat orang yang sedang mengintai mereka saat mereka sudah berjarak beberapa kilometer dari gerbang desa

"apa kita serang sekarang juga, kaicho?" Tanya salah satu dari empat orang itu

"belum saatnya kita tunggu saat yang tepat" jawab sang kaicho

"ha'I" kata ketiga anak buahnya

"pasti harga kepala mereka akan mahal, khukhu" kata sang kaicho dengan seringai iblisnya

.

"Teme aku lapar ayo kita istirahat dulu untuk makan siang" kata Naruto yang saat ini masih melompati pohon pohon

"hn, kita istirahat di gua dekat sungai itu saja" kata Sasuke sembari menunjuk gua yang ada di dekat sungai

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan gua dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung duduk dan membuka tas lalu mengambil bekal yang ia bawa tadi sementara Sasuke memilih untuk minum kemudian tidur sejenak namun belum sempat Naruto dan Sasuke menikmati bekal dan minuman yang mereka bawa, mereka langsung di buat waspada dengan beberapa kunai yang dilengkapi kertas peledak yang mengarah kearah mereka secara reflek mereka berdua langsung menghindar dari kunai kunai berkertas peledak itu

"siapa itu?, tunjukkan dirimu pengecut!" teriak Naruto lalu memasang pose bertahan dengan sebuah kunai yang berada di tangan kanannya dan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memasang pose bertahan tapi tidak memegang kunai melainkan mengaktifkan sharingannya

"fufu~ ternyata reflek kalian masih bagus juga" kata seseorang dari atas lalu mendarat ke tanah dan diikuti oleh ketiga rekannya

"siapa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke kepada keempat orang tak dikenal itu

"tidak penting siapa kami yang kami butuhkan hanyalah kepala kalian berdua" jawab orang yang pertama mendarat tadi yang ternyata adalah sang kaicho

"kurang ajar!?" teriak Naruto sembari berlari ke arah para penjahat untuk menyerang

"jangan terburu buru seperti itu gadis manis, gyaaa" kata penjahat yang memakai masker kemudian maju untuk melawan Naruto

"Yuu, sebaiknya kau bantu Raito karena jika kita terlalu lama bermain dengan mereka itu bisa bahaya" kata sang kaicho kepada orang di sampingnya yang memakai headband berwarna hitam

"wakatta" jawab orang itu kemudian maju untuk membantu temannya melawan Naruto

"kage bunshin no jutsu" teriak Naruto lalu keluarlah lima bunshinnya kemudian Naruto dan bunshinnya menghadapi dua orang tadi dengan taijutsunya sementara Sasuke kini tengah berhadapan dengan sang kaicho dan satu anak buahnya

"Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu" kata sang kaicho lalu muncullah naga air yang menyerang Sasuke namun dengan cepat Sasuke bisa menghindar dari naga air itu

"kuciyose no jutsu" kata rekan sang kaicho a.k.a Fan lalu muncullah kepiting raksasa yang siap menyerang Sasuke

"cih, katon : Gokakyu no jutsu" kata Sasuke lalu keluarlah bola api raksasa dari mulutnya namun bola api raksasa itu bisa di tahan oleh kepiting raksasa dan anehnya tidak terluka sama sekali

"heh! Jangan remehkan kepiting itu bocah" kata Fan lalu menaiki kepiting raksasa itu dan diikuti sang kaicho "ayo tunjukkan kemampuanmu" kata Fan pada kepitingnya, kemudian muncullah banyak anak kepiting yang besarnya sama dengan manusia

"cih, rasakan ini" kata Sasuke lalu berlari ke arah anak anak kepiting itu lalu menebasnya dengan kunai yang ia ambil sebelumnya semetara di tempat lain Naruto mulai kewalahan

"hosh . . . sial chakra ku belum pulih benar ternyata . . . hosh" kata Naruto di sela sela menghindari serangan musuh

"kenapa gadis manis, kau mulai lelah?" ejek Raito pada Naruto

"lebih baik kita segera akhiri ini saja Raito, jika kita terlalu lama bermain main bisa bahaya" kata Yuu yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Raito setelah sebelumnya menyerang Naruto dengan jutsu airnya

"ya ya ya baikalah" kata Raito

"Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu" ucap Raito dan Yuu bersamaan lalu muncullah dua naga air yang siap mengoyak tubuh Naruto "rasakan ini" kata Raito dan Yuu lalu melesatlah dua naga air itu kea rah Naruto

'ukh . . . sial kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali' batin Naruto karena tidak bisa konsentrasi akhirnya Naruto terkena serangan dua Naga air itu dan sekarang ia terkapar dengan kondisi yang parah

"fufufu~ tidak kusangka kita bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah" kata Raito dan hanya di respon anggukan saja oleh Yuu

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto terkapar dengan luka yang parah, saat ini Sasuke masih berhadapan dengan dua orang yang tadi dan dua orang itu hanya tersenyum senang ketika satu dari dua buruan mereka sudah kalah dan saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter

"DASAR KEPARAT" kata Sasuke dalam dan saat ini menundukkan kepalanya

"kaicho apa kita langsung penggal saja kepalanya saja?" Tanya Raito yang saat ini sudah berada di samping sang kaicho bersama Yuu yang saat ini menggendong tubuh Naruto

"ya" jawab sang kaicho tenang

"Susano'o" ucap Sasuke lirih lalu muncullah aura kegelapan dari belakang tubuhnya kemudian membentuk ksatria pemanah memakai baju perang yang siap menembakkan panahnya

"ku .. kur .. kurang ajar kekuatan apa itu" kata Raito mulai ketakutan dengan aura yang sangat mengeriakan dari Susano'o Sasuke

"I .. itu .. itu Susano'o" kata Yuu juga mulai ketakutan "kenapa kau tidak segera membunuh, hah!" lanjut Yuu kesal pada sang kaicho

"aku sudah berusaha membunuhnya dari tadi tapi dia sangat sulit untuk di kalahkan" kata sang kaicho membela diri dan mulai ketakutan juga

"CEPAT KEMBALIKAN NARUTOKU" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap katanya

"bagaimana ini kaicho?" Tanya Fan berusaha tenang namun tidak bisa

"CEPAT KEMBALIKAN NARUTOKU" ulang Sasuke lagi

"tidak akan, kami tidak akan usaha kami selama ini jadi sia sia" kata sang kaicho yang saat ini mulai tenang dan berusaha menyemangati yang lain

"ya" kata Yuu dan Fan mulai tenang

"rasakan ini" kata Raito sambil berlari "Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu" lanjut Raito lalu muncullah naga air yang kemudian langsung menyerang Sasuke namun Susano'o Sasuke maju kedepan dan menerima serangan itu "rasakan itu bocah" kata Raito bangga namun setelah efek air itu menghilang ternyata Susaso'o Sasuke tidak menghilang dan hal itu membuat Raito membelalakan matanya kaget

"a .. ap .. apa ARRRRGGGHH!" teriak Raito ketika panah Susano'o itu menembus tubuhnya

"RAITO" teriak tiga orang itu lalu diikuti oleh yang lainnya

"ARRRGGGGGGGH"

"ARGGHHHHHHHH"

"FAAANNNN, YUUUUU!" teriak sang kaicho dan saat ini Naruto sudah berada di tangan Sasuke

"KEPARAT KAU BOCAH RASAKAN INI!" teriak sang kaicho "Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu" kata sang kaicho membuat segel tangan dengan cepat "Suiton : Mizu no Tatsumaki . . . . ." lanjut sang kaicho mengeluarkan semua jutsu yang ia kuasai secara berturut turut namun dapat dengan mudah di tahan oleh Susaso'o Sasuke setelah sang kaicho kehabisan chakra Susano'o Sasuke mulai menyerang dan menembakkan panahnya

WUSHHHH JLEEBB DUARRR

Bunyi ledakan panah Susano'o setelah berhasil menembus sang lawan yang kini kondisinya sangat mengenaskan

"rasakan itu tikus tikus, bodoh" kata Sasuke yang saat ini masih menggendong Naruto ala bridal style "kau bisa beristirahat sekarang Naruto" lanjut Sasuke kemudian pergi dari tempat itu karena sudah hancur berantakkan

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon yang besar sembari memandangi api unggun yang ia buat untuk menghangatkan badan karena hari sudah malam sementara Naruto masih belum sadar dari tadi

"ughh …" rintih Naruto ketika merasakan kepalanya pusing dan badannya sakit semua

"kau sudah sadar, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mendengar suara rintihan Naruto

"hum" angguk Naruto kemudian mencoba untuk duduk

"jangan sok kuat, jika butuh bantuan tinggal bilang saja" kata Sasuke lalu membantu Naruto untuk duduk

"arigatou" ucap Naruto lalu beberapa saat hening sejenak sampai Naruto yang membuka suara

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto

"hn"

"ah, tidak lupakan"

"ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Naruto dan hal itu membuat muka Naruto memerah yang tentunyan dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke

"a .. aku .. aku hanya-" kata kata Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke menciumnya tiba tiba, hanya ciuman biasa tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya

"mmhhhpp.." desah Naruto di sela sela ciumannya

"mmmhhhhpppp .."

Beberapa menit kemudian ciuman itupun berhenti karena dua duanya membutuhkan oksigen

"sebaiknya kau tidur, Suke" kata Naruto ketika sudah selesai menghirup oksigen yang ia butuhkan

"kau saja yang tidur Naru-" kata kata Sasuke terpotong karena jari telunjuk Naruto berada di bibirnya "terserah apa katamu" lanjut Sasuke ketika jari telunjuk Naruto sudah tidak berada di bibirnya

"arigatou" kata Naruto dengan senyumannya "kau bisa tidur disini, Suke" lanjut Naruto sembari menepuk paha kirinya ketika Sasuke akan berdiri

"hn" gumam Sasuke dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum tipis lalu tidur di paha Naruto sebagai bantal

Malampun dilewati dengan tenang oleh Sasuke dan Naruto yang beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan api unggun yang sudah mati dengan sendirinya

**SKIP TIME**

Sinar mentari mulai menerpa wajahnya yang manis yang dihiasi dengan tiga garis halus menyerupai kumis kucing yang masing masing berada di pipi kanan dan kirinya

"sudah selesai tidurmu, Dobe" kata Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memakan ikan bakar yang baru di tangkapnya tadi di sungai terdekat

"uuugghh, sudah pagi, ya?" kata Naruto seperti orang bloon

"kau piker masih malam" kata Sasuke datar "cepat cuci mukamu lalu makan dan kita akan segera melanjutkan perjalanan" lanjut Sasuke

"iya iya dasar suka seenaknya sendiri" kata Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Sasuke yang melihat itu dibuat tersenyum lagi meskipun tipis

'aku beruntung bisa memilikimu, Namikaze Naruto' batin Sasuke senang

"ini" kata Sasuke sembari menyodorkan ikan bakar kepada Naruto "kau bisa makan itu" lanjut Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah mengambil ikan bakarnya

"arigatou, Teme" kata Naruto senang

"ayo kita berangkat" kata Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah selesai dengan acara makannya

"hum" dan hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto

Saat ini mereka sedang melompati pohon pohon untuk sampai di tempat tujuan yang belum Naruto ketahui

"hei, Teme sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran karena Sasuke tidak mau memberitahunya kemarin

"kita akan ke desa Kirigakure untuk mendapatkan misi dari Mizukage" jawab Sasuke

BRUK

Tiba tiba Sasuke mendengar suara benda jatuh tidak bukan benda tapi seseorang dengan agak khawatir ia menoleh kebelakang dan apa yang ia khawatirkan terjadi yaitu Naruto terjatuh ke tanah

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke kemudian langsung turun kebawah "Naruto, kau tidak apa apa" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang khawatir kemudian menggendong Naruto ala bridal style 'tenang Naruto sebentar lagi kita akan sampai' batin Sasuke

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam melompati pohon pohon akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat gerbang desa Kirigakure

.

.

.

"hei, lama lama aku bosan jika seperti ini terus" kata salah satu penjaga gerbang desa Kirigakure

"iya, aku juga bosan" kata teman penjaga itu "bagaimana kalau kita main kartu?" lanjutnya lagi

"maksudku bukan seperti itu, baka" jawab penjaga gerbang pertama

"lalu apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya temannya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

"hah~ aku ingin mendapat misi seperti dulu bukan menjaga gerbang seperti ini" jawab penjaga pertama tadi

"maksudmu kau lebih suka mati, begitu?" tanya temannya lagi dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosanya

"hah~ percuma saja aku bicara denganmu" kata penjaga pertama tadi kemudian mulai memejamkan mata

"percuma bagaimana?" Tanya temannya lagi

"bisakah kau diam" kata penjaga pertama mulai risih dengan temannya

"hei teman teman ada sesuatu yang mengarah kesini!" kata penjaga gerbang yang berada di depan mereka berdua yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan obrolan tak jelas itu

"eh?, apa ada musuh?" Tanya penjaga gerbang dua

"entahlah tapi kita harus waspada" kata penjaga gerbang tiga

"eh?, cha .. chakra ini sepertinya a .. ku .. aku mengenalinya" kata penjaga pertama yang juga merupakan tipe pendeteksi

"ada apa?" Tanya penjaga dua dan tiga bersamaan

"cha .. chakra ini milik, ah aku lupa siapa namanya yang pasti ini milik seseorang yang berbahaya" kata penjaga satu

"sebaiknya aku meminta bantuan" kata penjaga dua

"ya, cepat segera minta bantuan bila perlu panggil Mizukage sekalian" kata penjaga satu

"wakatta" kata penjaga penjaga dua lalu menghubungi markas dengan jutsu telepatinya "mereka akan segera datang" kata penjaga dua ketika sudah selesai menghubungi markas

"untuk sementara kita tahan dia dulu" kata penjaga satu "ayo tunjukkan kemampuan kita" lanjutnya lagi

"ya" jawab penjaga satu dan dua lalu mereka bertiga memasang posisi siaga untuk menghadang musuh dengan kunai di tangan kanan mereka

.

'ck, dasar orang orang menyusahkan' batin Sasuke ketika di hadang oleh tiga penjaga gerbang

"siapa kau? tunjukkan surat izin dari desamu?" kata penjaga gerbang satu

Dengan cepat Sasuke segera mengambil sesuatu dari kantong ninjanya 'sial pasti terjatuh saat aku berhadapan dengan empat ninja keparat tadi' batin Sasuke

"ayo cepat tunjukkan surat izinmu atau kau tidak boleh masuk" kata penjaga satu lagi karena Sasuke tak kunjung memberikan apa yang ia minta

"bisakah kalian minggir aku sedang buru buru sekarang" kata Sasuke datar

"tidak bisa jika kau memaksa kami tidak segan segan membunuhmu" kata penjaga satu

"terserah" kata Sasuke lalu menerobos tiga orang itu dan berhasil namun belum sampai sepuluh meter Sasuke kembali dihadang oleh segerombolan orang

"berhenti disitu" kata sang Mizukage ke lima a.k.a Mei Terumi dan dengan itu Sasuke berhenti berlari untuk menerobos kumpulan orang itu sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengalahkan orang orang itu namun karena khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto dan tidak mau lagi membuat masalah jadi ia menuruti perintah sang Mizukage yang menyuruhnya berhenti

"oh, ternyata kau si tampan yang waktu itu mengacau di pertemuan para kage itu ya?" kata sang Mizukage setelah mengamati Sasuke dan hal itu membuat para penjaga dan pasukan bala bantuan itu sweatdrop 'dasar Mizukage kecentilan' batin semua orang

"hn" gumam Sasuke

"bagaimana ini Mizukage-sama? Apa kita harus membunuhnya?" Tanya penjaga satu yang saat ini berada di depan sang Mizukage untuk melindunginya

TING

Muncullah benjolan di kepala sang penjaga satu karena jitakan sang Mizukage

"untuk apa kita membunuhnya, baka. Dia dan temannya adalah utusan yang dikirim dari Konoha ke Kirigakure" jawab sang Mizukage kesal

"bukankah dia penjahat internasional" kata sang penjaga satu dan perkataan itu membuat penjaga itu mendapatkan jitakan lagi

"iitai" ringis sang penjaga satu lagi

"apa kau lupa baka, dia dan temannya itu adalah pahlawan perang kemarin,baka" kata Mizukage lagi

"bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar, aku ingin segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit" kata Sasuke datar

"oh, ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya sang Mizukage

"entahlah, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya?" kata Sasuke sembari menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah manisnya kemudian memandangnya sejenak

"baiklah cepat bawa dia kedalam dan kau Rei antar dia" kata sang Mizukage member perintah "dan kalian semua kembalilah ketempat kalian" lanjut sang Mizukage kemudian menghilang dari gerbang desa

"ha'I" jawab semua orang yang ada di situ minus Sasuke dan Naruto tentunya

"ayo lewat sini" kata Rei

"hn" gumam Sasuke

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit desa Kirigakure dan saat ini Naruto sedang dirawat oleh para ninja medis Kirigakure

"hei, apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebelum sampai disini" Tanya Rei pada Sasuke

" . . . "

"ya, sudah lebih baik aku pergi dulu, jaa" kata Rei

" . . ." Sasuke masih terdiam 'sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa menjaga Naruto kemarin. Argg siallllll' batin Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

Sejam kemudian ruang perawatan yang Naruto tempati terbuka lalu muncullah seorang ninja medis dan dengan itu Sasuke langsung menghampiri sang ninja medis

"bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang ninja medis

"apa anda bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Tanya sang ninja medis

"hn" gumam Sasuke lalu mengikuti sang ninja medis pergi memasuki ruangan

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam ruangan itu, Sasuke keluar dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya

**To be continue . . . **

**Wah, Sasuke terseyum lebar? Apa gak salah liat?**

**Dan apa yang dibicaraka sang ninja medis hingga Sasuke tersenyum?**

**Ara : hey, anak ayam kenapa kamu tersenyum lebar?**

**Sasuke : terserah, aku mau terseyum lebar atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu dan siapa yang kau panggil anak ayam hah! Ara hentai!**

**Ara : ya kamulah siapa lagi dan hei! Jangan seenaknya kau mengatai orang tidak sadar jika dirimu hentai.**

**Naruto : aish, kenapa kalian jadi suka berantem si?**

**Ara & Sasuke : urusai!**

**Naruto : dasar orang orang hentai. Yah minna daripada dengerin orang orang hentai ini bicara lebih baik review ya, jaa ne **

**Lemon chap depan mungkin, hehe :D**

**Bagaimana minna? Apa dilanjut?**


End file.
